unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sark
Sark is the "Face Mask soldier". His model is used for the RPG soldiers archetype in the single player campaign (Known as Sarks) . Overview Uncharted 2: Among thieves Biography Sarks are nicknamed the "Face-mask soldiers". They are always equipped with an RPG-7, but will use an grenade if you stay in one spot for too long, an easy way to see this is to play Cat and Mouse, the first Sark will be on the roof when you need to destroy the tank. They can be difficult to deal with due to their weapon power, but is otherwise easy to handle. Combat Strategy Single-player * Sarks are one of the easier soldiers to defeat due to him wearing no helmet and having a quite slow reload time for the RPG (As well as the habit of shouting: "Fire!" or: "Get Down!" shortly before attacking, making him easy to find and his attacks somewhat easy to evade). Use a cover-chaining tactic to get close to him. * Sarks will attempt to stay far away from you so he doesn't accidentally blow himself up. You can kill him using any weapon. Once he is down, you should take his RPG and finish off the rest of the soldiers you are fighting. * You can also use a risky tactic before you kill him - friendly fire - by standing in front of enemies who are in front of a Sark. He might blow up his comrades. However this is very risky as he can easily kill the player this way. Multiplayer/Co-op * In multiplayer, Sarks appears much more than they doe in single-player. In Co-op Objective games (in The Sanctuary and Nepal Warzone maps), you will need to find a Sark, kill him, and use his RPG to blow up a wall or door preventing you from going on. Multiplayer Sark is also available as a multiplayer skin, and from the start, for free. Uncharted 3: Drake Deception Multiplayer Sark is available in Drake's Deception multiplayer, as part of the Classic Skin DLC that was released. In Drake's Deception multiplayer, compared to the other soldiers who had their models changed in noticeable ways, Sark's character model is largely unchanged besides the colors. His outfit is now a mixture of gray and black, as opposed to the green color theme from Uncharted 2, the two rockets on his backpack now have a bronze tint to suit the RPG-7 model of Uncharted 3. Losing his iconic voice from Uncharted 2, the player now has to choose between the five default custom voices. Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Desperate Times *Siege *Cat and Mouse *Convoy *The Monastery *Reunion *Broken Paradise *Nepal Warzone (Co-Op Objective) *The Sanctuary (Co-op Objective) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Multiplayer (DLC Skin) Trivia * Sarks are the only soldier archetype who uses the RPG-7 in Uncharted 2. **In Drake's Deception multiplayer, Dragans can be seen using the RPG-7 in the airport co-op level on hard and crushing difficulty. * It is always a good idea to keep your ears open when a Sark is around. Whenever a Sark is about to shoot, you can usually hear him saying "fire!" in the background. This is a good warning to move and get behind cover quick. * Sarks will never uses the two rockets in his backpack in multiplayer. * A Sark was tackled and killed by a Guardian in Broken Paradise causing him to shoot his RPG-7 and knock down the platform Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer, Elena Fisher, Dragan, and two unnamed helmet soldiers were on, killing one of the unnamed soldiers, and resulting in Dragan being impaled. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Multiplayer Sark at night.jpg Sark in Winter.jpg Sark Throw.jpg Sark with a gun.jpg Sark is the boss.JPG Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves